


Katak Tak Pernah Mengeluh

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Mengapa kita, manusia, selalu saja mengeluh?





	Katak Tak Pernah Mengeluh

_Mengapa kita sering berkata: Aku ingin dapat terbang?_

_Sedangkan burung tak pernah meminta_

_Dia tidak pernah protes untuk selalu di udara_

_Menjejakkan kaki hanya sekali-kali_

_Karena burung juga tak tak pernah iri kepada kami_

_Mengapa kita sering berucap: Enaknya menjadi hewan kecil, kita bisa menyelinap atau mencuri makanan di mana-mana_

_Sedangkan semut tak pernah sombong_

_Dia selalu rendah hati meski dirinya terinjak_

_Mengais-ngais makanan di tempat-tempat dekil_

_Bergotong royong tanpa pamrih_

_Karena semut juga tak pernah meminta lebih_

_Mengapa kita sering berandai: Jika saja kita dapat menembus tanah, kita pasti dapat mengerti keadaannya?_

_Sedangkan cacing tak pernah mencemooh_

_Dia selalu ikhlas dengan bagiannya_

_Menjadi tameng dari kebinasaan_

_Biasa-biasa saja dari apa kata orang, kata menjijikkan_

_Namun, akhirnya dia menabur canda_

_Karena cacing juga tidak pernah merasa perih_

_Mengapa kita sering berdusta?_

_Sedangkan katak tak pernah mengeluh_

_Dia suka saat-saat air mengguyurnya_

_Kata orang, frase katak begitu memalukan_

_Menandakan rendah martabat keakuan_

_Dan begitukah tabu?_

_Karena katak juga tak pernah malu-malu_

_Bagian terlucunya, mengapa kumbang, lalat,ulat, tikus, bahkan sang amuba, mereka mengolok-olok manusia?_

_Kata mereka:_ “Tuhan menciptakan kita untuk beribadah kedapa-Nya. Dia memeberi manfaat meski menurutmu kami makhluk hina. Kami selalu bertasbih memuji-Nya. Tapi kalian…?”

_Kata-kata terhenti seharusnya pertanda bencana_

_Kami terkesiap menanti terkuaknya sebuah rahasia_

_Kami ternganga ketika akhirnya mereka melanjutkan ucapannya_

“…akan berakhir dalam abu Neraka…”

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulsi di desa Panggul, pada 18 Agustus 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
